Rain Kitten
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Single girl living in Cali all by herself with no steady job and friends obssessed with her sex life. What happens when she receives a mysterious male caller? Will she fight or submit to the beautiful temptations? Strong Language and sexual themes, if you are easily offened don't read. RATED M FOR CAUTIOUS REASONS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Here is a drabble that i have been working on for awhile and that i meant to post a long time ago. Enjoy though!**

With a heavy sigh I dropped my purse on to the kitchen counter and made my way through my tiny studio apartment to the bathroom to shower the day away.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Ame Koneko. Yes, my name does translate to 'Rain Kitten'. My mom spent a few years in Japan and that's where she met my dad, so that means I'm an American-Japanese half breed. I am 23 and stand at 5'7". I have long wavy naturally red hair and eyes like emeralds, which is from my mom's side obviously because red hair is not common in Japan. My complexion is extremely pale, almost like a ghost. That, I think I got from my dad because my mother is a nice tan color that comes with her Hispanic background.

Something that very few people know about me and that few ever will is that I have Multiple Personality Disorder. What this means is that it is a severe form of dissociation, a mental process which produces a lack of connection in a person's thoughts, memories, feelings, actions, or sense of identity that is caused by severe trauma. I know this may sound like it's a bad thing- and it is, believe me- but I take meds and I keep my other personality in check. It started to happen when I was about 15, so I've had some time to heal, but I still refuse to think too much about it.

I haven't had a steady job in about four years now. When I work, I do odd jobs for cash under the table. Need someone to babysit? I'm your girl. Need someone to clean your house, your yard, or maybe even pick up your dry cleaning, give me a call. Need someone taken care of or to get a few things, I know a guy who knows a guy, for the right price of course.

It may look strange for a single 23 year old woman to live on her own in California, but who the hell said I'm normal because they defiantly lied to you.

I'm just saying.

Today I had the _amazing pleasure_ (note the sarcasm) of shoveling horse crap into fifty pound bags to be loaded into a pick up and hauled off to God knows where. You know it is gonna be a good day when you gotta be up at the asscrack of dawn and to shovel horse crap for 15 bucks an hour. After ten hours of hard labor and a quick lunch, I then spent more of my measly existence walking –more like being drug by- three dogs that were enough for me to ride and having to clean up their "presents". To be honest, I preferred the horses. At least they didn't drag me around for 4 bloody hours.

This day of hell was totally worth it because I had a nice amount of cash lining the pockets of my poop-scented work pants and was even home in time to watch that new Lifetime movie. I think it's about a germ phobic serial killer…

I stepped out of the shower after washing away the smell of the day and wrapped myself in my favorite fluffy robe and grab another towel to dry the fiery ringlets draped across my shoulder so it doesn't soak into my robe any more than it already has.

On my way to my kitchen I notice that the little light on my answering machine was blinking red to notify me of a message, so I hit the 'play' button as I passed and listened to them as I went to the kitchen to grab a soda. The first was from my ex-boyfriend Kankuro Sabaku asking me to take him back.

We had dated for about four months and within that time, I learned he had a very, shall we say " _unhealthy"_ , obsession with puppets. The relationship had gone swimmingly until about three weeks ago when a guy I used to babysit for told me that he saw him leaving the bar with a girl who turned out to be a skank who works at Shinobi Haven, the best ninja/cosplay store ever.

When I confront him about it, he admitted to it and claimed it was because he wasn't "getting any from me". I told him he could "get as much" as he wanted from that skank cause we were over. I deleted the cheating jerk's message along with three other messages from bill collectors I had no intention of paying just yet, they'll get there damned money when I damn well feel like sending it.

The last message though, caught my attention. The voice was from a man whom I guessed to be about 20-25 years old. It was smooth and dark, the kind of voice that could make you hot and cold all at the same time. The voice of liquid sex was requesting a maid at 1204 Shuriken Lane on Saturday for a man named Orochimaru Sannin…

Oh my God. Please don't tell me I was drooling over some guy's _voice_! Wow, I really need to get out more. With another sigh, I wrote down the information and a note to call back to confirm the job and walked back to my room to get dressed. " _They better pay well,"_ I thought bitterly as I made my way to my dresser. From it I pulled a pair of boy-short undies and a random bra. From the closet across the room I pulled out an old t-shirt I've had for a while with various unidentifiable stains and a pair of basketball shorts. Twisting my hair still damp hair up into a messy bun, I curled up on the couch and lost myself in a mirage of mindless television.

About half way through some random white trash sitcom of a mother with two boyfriends and six children, I heard my phone go off the kitchen where I had oh so brilliantly thought to leave the poor thing. Rolling off the couch, I landed crouched on my hands and knees on the floor. Being the strange person I am I decided that, at this moment in time, walking is totally overrated and proceed to crawl around the coffee table and to my bag. Sitting back on my heels, I grabbed the bag and started to dig for my phone.

"Damn people. Always gotta be bugging me when I'm trying to sleep. The one time I actually want someone to call, my phone is silent," I mutter to myself as I finally pull the device from the depths of the miniature black hole I carry with me on a daily bases. I unlock my phone to check the missed call. I groan when I see the name "Pig" in red text. With a sigh I hit redial and wait to take my ass chewing like a man. (Yes I am aware that I am a female. I mean I have a vagina for Christ's sake, but it just sounds better to say 'take it like a man').

"Oh. My. God. Where the hell were you? I thought you fucking died or something!" screeched Ms. Priss herself, the one, the only, Ino Yamanaka (cough pig cough). I pulled the phone away from my ear to save at least a small portion of my hearing from being destroyed by her. "Why didn't you answer my call?" Her voice pouty and I can imagine her making the puppy dog face to go along with it even though she knows I can't see her (she's blonde. What would you expect from a blonde?).

I roll my eyes and push myself off the floor. "Well excuse me. I was totally in the middle of something…how would you say…interesting? And besides, I didn't know that I had to totally just stop what who I'm doing because you called." I bent down picked my purse off the floor and threw it on the table. I heard her gasp as soon as she understood what I said and quickly pulled my phone away.

"What do you mean WHO you were doing?" Her voice rose a bit at the end and I figured that I better answer her before she comes and busts down my front door to see the imaginary 'who' I'm 'doing'.

"Oh my God, Pig. Calm down before you hurt yourself. I was only kidding. I was asleep when you called." I pinched the bridge of my nose in between my thumb and forefinger.

'God her voice gives me a headache,' I thought to myself as I blocked her out as she ranted something about getting me laid.

"-mean how long has it been since you've been with a guy?" she questioned me. "Have you been laid since the puppet fucker cheated on you?"

"Pig just shut the fuck up already. I have a headache and I don't wanna hear you squeal about me not getting laid," I cut her off rudely. I feel bad for being such a bitch but damn she's just soooo high pitched!

"Oh, I'm sorry Ame. I didn't mean to make you mad," she's trying to guilt trip me. Can you believe this shit? "I really am sorry for making you mad, but I'm worried 'bout you Ame. You never go out with the girls anymore and you work so much. It's almost like you forgot how to have fun. . ."

I sigh and walk over back over to the couch. "Tell you what Ino-pig. Since it's Friday night why don't you call the girls and give me two hours to get ready. Your right, it's 'bout time I let loose and had a little fun again."

She squealed in my ear and I could hear the excitement in her voice. "Yay! I knew you would come around, Kitten! Alright I'll be back in two hours exactly. Be ready and dress to get naked." She hung up the call before I could fully process what she said.

"Bloody hell, what have I just agreed to?" I mumble to myself as I switch off the TV and pad to my bedroom. I strip from my house clothes and take another shower to go out with the girls.

 _'_ _Dress to get naked . . . she seems very optimistic about this. What in the hell is she planning?'_

I shook my head and twisted the nob for the hot water and let it fall over my body washing away some of the stiffness from my shoulders. ' _Sigh. I really should've asked Pig what she had planned for us so I'm not underdressed like an idiot.'_ I thought to myself as I again wrapped my hair in a towel and walked over to my closet for some going out clothes.

I chose a red strapless silk dress that goes mid-thigh with a slip on the right.

I blow dried my hair and combed the tangles from it. Being too lazy to do much else with my hair, I lathered it in gel, dried it a bit again and twisted it up in a messy bun poked through with black ornate chopsticks. I did my usual smokey black eye shadow and ruby red lips. After slipping my I.D. some money, and my phone into a small black clutch, I grabbed a pair of black wedges to finish complete it.

I was checking myself out in the mirror when I heard a knock at my front door.

"Coming, give me a minute," I called out as I made my way to the door to see who would be knocking at this ungodly hour. I pull open the door and am met with a man about 6'4" with a black mask and silver hair leaning to one side, defying all laws of nature. He wore a simple black button up shirt with the top button undone and black slacks. His steel grey eyes ran up and down my body and I couldn't help but squirm at his predatory gaze.

"May I help you?" I asked finally regaining some of my composure.

The stranger said nothing. He simply stood there staring at me. I was really starting to get ticked off with this creep. I glared at him and rose up to my full height. Taking two steps towards him I looked him in the eye and attempted to stare him down. "You have five seconds to explain who the hell you are what the hell you're doing at my door. I am happy with my religion and I don't want to buy any make-up from a drag queen drop out. So turn the fuck around and walk away before I snap your fucking legs and you have to crawl out of here." My voice was deathly calm and he met my glare with a steady gaze never faultering.

We stood in silence a moment more before he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his weird ass static hair. "I suppose it would be in my best interest to state my business quickly and be on my way because it seems I have caught you at a very bad time seeing as you are both leaving to go somewhere and currently on the rag." He stated with a straight face. It took all my will power to not punch him in the dick like he deserved. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I would be honored if I would be able to assist me in an endeavor of mine." He pulls a small card from his front pant pocket and hands it to me.

"The choice is yours to either accept or deny my request, but I will not tell you a single detail until you agree. My work and personal cell numbers are listed on this card. As it is currently a Friday night, I shall be gracious enough to allow you until noon on Tuesday afternoon to contact me with an answer." With that he turned on his heel and walked away. I stood there dumbstruck staring after the mysterious man. Who the hell did he think he is?

I look down at the card in my hand. It was a simple white card with a single number scrawled on the surface. I flipped it over and look at the words written in an elegant purple script.

 _1204 Shuriken Lane_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
I stood in the door way, card in hand for another minute. Why is this address familiar? I think to myself. Eh, fuck it. The girls are gonna be here in less than ten and I need to finish getting ready. I leave the door cracked so they can just walk in when they get here since they don't know how to knock and they know where I keep my spare key. I turn on my heel without falling and throw the card on the table by the phone. I do a final run through of my house and make sure I didn't leave anything on. Through the open door, I can hear the clicking of heels and women's laughter.

"Pig, please shut up before I push you down the stairs," warns an irritated voice.

"Your just jealous, Forehead." came a snarky reply.

"Jealous of what? You giving yourself a concussion by falling in your fucking hooker heels?"

"Bitch, you better watch yourself before I take this stiletto off and shank you with it." Finally having heard enough, I walk over to the door and pull it open reveling Ino dressed in all purple, Sakura Haruno dressed in all pink (surprise, not) and TenTen choosing forest green with her hair curled instead of her usually double bun, (imagine a chibi panda and that's what TenTen's with her hair up). Ino and Sakura seem to be seconds away from a full-fledged cat fight when they all stop and look at me.

"Are you ladies done, or will I have to beat both of you for trying to ruin my night out?" They both start trying to talk at once and I put up my hand. "I don't care who started it, I will end you both. Now knock it off and let's get going because I wanna get laid before the night is out. Got it?"

"Yes mother," they mumble like scolded children as I lock my door and sweep down the hallway to the front door. The maintenance man of the apartment complex was walking past us on the opposite side of the hall watching us walk by, lets out a wolf whistle, his shaggy white hair swallowing his puffy eyes brows as they shoot up into his brow line.

"Not on your life, Jirayia," I call over my shoulder as he turns to watch us walk away.

"Better coming than going," he calls out in reply and I laugh as the girls turn around to shoot daggers at the pervy old man.

"Wipe the drool from your chin before Tsunade notices," we turn the corner and enter the open elevator doors. They close cutting off the pervy sage's elegant and degrading reply.

"How can you put up with that pervert lurking around the building?" Sakura asks me with a shutter.

"The same way Sasuke has been able to put up with you and Ino stalking him since the 9th grade, Pinky." She flips me off for dissing her bright pink hair and I blow her a kiss in return. The pink hair isn't natural, I promise. She's naturally a blonde, but when we all met in high school she was jealous of my red hair and didn't want to be a blonde with Ino, so she tried dying her hair red, which failed miserably and it came out pink. She liked the way it looked and so she decided to keep it. We get out of the elevator and pile into Ino's car, I call shotgun and climb up front with her while Sakura and TenTen climb in the back.

"Who's up for DD?" Ino calls as she pulls out of the parking lot. A chorus of 'not it' echoes through the cab until, "TenTen, you're up."

The brunette let's out a groan. "Why not Ame? She's not even gonna have fun tonight."

"I so am, Panda. I'm planning on getting drunk and getting laid, so DD this time, and I promise I will the next time I go out with you guys." I twist around in the passenger seat to face her. I really hope she'll let me pass this time…

With a sigh, she relents. "Fine, you can DD next time."

The pulse of the music beats through the floor and the air around me, sweeping me out of my body and into another dimension. I dance, arms above my head and hips swaying in tight circles in the middle of the dance floor pressed together with the other bodies gyrating and slipping past me in the most delicious way. A man standing at the bar watches me hungrily. He's taller than me by a few inches with dark eyes that hold my gaze. I smile at him and bite my lip as he takes another sip of his whiskey before he places the glass on the bar and slips into the crowd; I lose sight of the intriguing stranger. I pout slightly at not being able to tease him anymore when a warm body presses against me from behind, his warm length pressing into my ass making me moan. He winds an arm around my waist and pulls me back against him. I take a step back and grind on him as he moves to hold my hips, moving me to the beat. When there's a pause in the music he leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I would love to tell you all the things I would love to do to you, but that would mean taking this off," he tugs gently at the seam of my dress before slipping his palm up my thigh to grope me. "And I rather like it on you," he kisses my pulse softly.

I shout over the music," Buy me a drink and I just may let you," before I slink off to the bar to catch my breath, his hand in mine. He follows closely, slipping between dancers as graceful as a jungle cat. We break through the mass and I climb up on a seat as he motions to the bartender. "Whiskey," I reply when he asks me what I want to drink. The bartender pours them and the man hands me one. I smile and toast him before taking a drink. "So, what's your name?"

"Genma," he replies before sliding closer to me. "And you?" he tucks a lose strand of hair behind my ear and caresses my cheek.

"Ame," I say softly leaning to reveal more of my cleavage. "Tell me Genma, what you do for a living?" he glances down my top and hums appreciatively.

"I work for a law office here in town." I nod pretending like a really care. He looks at me over his glass as he takes another drink. I can tell by the lines around his eyes and mouth when he smiles that he's older than me by a few years. Sadly, for men older doesn't always mean more experienced. The way he smiles at me, I can tell that he wants me. I smile back and let him think the same of me. If anything, I can get a few free drinks off him. "What about you? You got a steady job?" I shake my head no and run a finger around the rim of my glass before I take another drink. "Why's that?"

"Can't hold a steady job," I drain my glass and put it on the bar as the bartender comes back over and put a shot in front of me.

"From the blonde in the corner," he explains and points to where Ino is sitting staring at me. She catches my eyes and blows me a kiss, our secret code. When one of the girls is talking t a guy when we go out, one of the others buys them a drink and blows them a kiss. It the girl response with a kiss back it means 'I'm staying'; a wave means 'not sure,'; a smile and slamming the shot means 'get me the hell outta here.' I blow Ino a kiss and thank the bartender. She nods and slips back into the crowd as I turn back to Genma.

"So, what are you looking for tonight?" he puts his hand on my leg and rubs in a circular motion, heat pooling in my moist core. He notices the blush that crosses my face and slips his hand farther up between my thighs. "I know of a nice little place, if you wanna…"

I know talking was the farthest thing from his mind right now, and honestly I didn't care. The way he was looking at me sparked something that's been dormant since I got cheated on. I knew that it wouldn't be anything serious, so what's one night gonna hurt?

"Let me tell the girls I'm going and then we can leave," I pull my phone from my clutch and send a mass text to all of them.

 **"** **Met totally sexxxii guy! Leaving, don't wait up n have fun ;)"**

I slip off my stool and let him lead me by the hand out of the bar to somewhere we can "talk".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
** Genma's lips are on mine before we even clear his front door. He slams it shut behind us before grabbing me and slamming me against it, pinning me with his body as his hand caress my thigh. I let out a small moan when he kisses my neck before reaching up my dress to pull off my panties. My hand dips and I graze his half-hard member through his pants, he groans and kisses a white hot trail down my chest. I catch his button and zipper in my fingers and undo them quickly before shoving them down.

"You really want this don't you baby?" his voice is husky and his warm breath tickles my neck.

"Please," I whimper, "I need you," he shoves my dress up my hips leaving my lower half exposed as he thrusts into me. I cry out as he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist and pounds into me with an animalistic desire.

"Mmm, you like that?" the older man groans as he bites his lip. My only reply is a wanton moan which is apparently the reply he wants. "That's right baby, cum for daddy," I resist the urge to roll my eyes and choose to ignore his attempt at dirty talk as I feel an orgasm creeping up on me.

"Oh fuck…" I whisper into his neck as it gets closer and I tighten around him. He feels that I'm close and thrusts faster and harder until I shutter violently in euphoria as he stills and groans, reaching his own. I lean my head on his chest as I regain my breath. He slips from me as I shift and let my legs slide from his waist to the floor again, my legs like jelly. I stay leaning against the wall until I regain complete confidence that I won't fall over as soon as my feet touch the floor.

"How was it?" Genma asks as he loosens his hold on me and steps back to pull his boxers and pants back on. I watch through half lidded eyes as I fix my dress.

"Best I've had in a while," I answer tiredly. Considering 'awhile' is almost six months it's safe to say that I really needed that stress relief.

"Do you want something to drink?" he offers as he moves to what I assume to be the kitchen.

"Sure," I response as I walk in after him. Genma stands at a large counter isle pouring two glasses of an amber liquid. I stand watching him in the doorway as he leaves the bottle and picks up the glasses and walks over to me, a glass held out. I reach for the tumbler with a nod and sip from it. "Yum, Tennessee Honey. Nice choice," I toast him and take another sip.

"It's my roommate's actually," Genma snickers as he takes a drink of his own. "Shall we go to the living room?" he doesn't wait for a reply he just turns and walks away. I shrug and follow him. I round the corner to find him standing in front of a large stereo. "Any special requests?" I shake my head no and he turns his back to me again, flipping through CD's before settling on one and placing it in the tray. A soft, ghostly melody drifts from the unseen speakers as I sit on the couch and he joins me.

"Would your roommate mind that we're drinking his whiskey?" I ask as I try to think of something to keep the conversation going to avoid an awkward situation.

"That old scarecrow? He doesn't mind much unless it's his women. I just hope that he doesn't come home while you're here because then he'd make me share," he eyes me hungrily. I give him my best sultry smile and take another sip of whiskey. "What about your friends? Do they know that you left?" Genma scoots closer to me and puts his arm on the back of the couch. I pretend not to notice.

"I don't know, maybe," I let out a giggle. "It doesn't matter cause I'm not the DD tonight." He smiles to and presses closer yet again. His arm has slipped from the back of the couch to my neck, his fingers ghosting over my skin giving me chills. I let out a sigh and put my glass on the table. I can feel the alchohl starting to take effect, my mind starting to drift from my body and a calm setting over me.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ame. I'll go get us another drink," Genma picks up our glasses and retreats to the kitchen. I decide to take him up on his offer and slip my heels off, tucking them under the coffee table. Next, I let my hair down and put the ornate chopsticks on the table and shake out my curls. Genma reenters the room at this time and hands me my glass, nodding at my current state.

"If I didn't know any better," I take a sip of the sweet whiskey, "I would assume you were trying to get me drunk." I let out a girlish giggle and lean heavily on him.

He shifts to put his arm around me and holds me to him. "Now why would I do something like that?" he retorts casually. His fingers dip and start to draw patterns on my skin. I sigh at his touch.

"Maybe, it's cause you're afraid I'd jump on your roommate when he gets home and you want me too drunk to walk so that after we have sex again, I'll fall asleep with you," I look up at him with wide eyes. He meets my gaze, cool and calculating.

"You're still smart when you're wasted? Who knew?" he questions to himself before taking a drink from his own glass. "You mentioned sex. Does that mean you wanna have sex with me again?" I stare at him blankly.

"Where's your bathroom?" I ask pushing myself up from the couch and swaying a little before regaining my balance. Genma points down the hall and I move in the direction he pointed finding the bathroom on the left side of the hall. I open the door and flick on the light before closing it behind me and locking it. What in the hell does he think he's trying to do? I move to the sink to wash the makeup from my face and fix my hair. He must really be that paranoid that his roommate will steal me away. I guess that means he's done it before. I can't help but laugh and wonder at the type of guy his roommate is to be able to steal his girls away.

I shake the thought from my head. It doesn't matter because if I can do this right, then I can get away without having to meet the guy. Last thing I need is for someone to witness my walk of shame even though I know the girls are gonna be questioning me about it tomorrow. I sigh and unlock the door, steeling myself to go back out when I hear a door open and close in the living room and two voices talking. I open the door soundlessly and creep down the hallway quietly.

"I told you man I was gonna have company over tonight!" I recognize as Genma.

"And I told you that I don't really care," a second voice replies. "besides, I don't see the woman, only two glasses, some chopsticks and a pair of wegdes that look a half size to small for you," more footsteps. When he speaks again his voice is far away. "I mean, you must be at least an 8 and a half. Those are what? An 8?"

"7 and a half actually," I reply as I step into the living room. The second man is in the kitchen and Genma is sitting on the couch, pouting like a scolded child.

"Thank you my dear for proving my point." He calls from the kitchen as a cupboard opens and closes. He emerges from the kitchen just as I'm taking my spot again by Genma. "Oh, I didn't know you had a thing for banging chicks on their periods, Genma." I turn around to face the man who made this accusation only to come face to face with the same silver haired drag queen drop out from ealier.

"You," I narrow my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" Genma looks between us.

"Kakashi? You know her?" he asks as I pull on my heels and place my chopsticks in my clutch.

"Yea, he has a staring problem." I answer shooting daggers at the man named Kakashi.

"And she seems to be forever and always on the rag," he shoots back coming to collect our glasses. He pour them into one glass and drinks it. "Plus you're drinking my whiskey. Genma how many times have I told you stay out of my whiskey?"

"Kakashi please, I have company." He turns back to me. "I'm so sorry Ame, we can-"

"No, we can't." I cut him off as I stand and move to the door. "I'm leaving cause it's late and I can't stand this prick, so have a nice night Genma. Kakashi?" I call as I open the door. He turns and raises an eyebrow to me. "Go fuck yourself." He raises the glass to me as I slam the door shut and make my way home.

Fucking asshole, always having to ruin my life…


End file.
